1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for connecting a camera module to a printed circuit board via a flexible printed circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector is used in many kinds of electrical components, such as an image pickup device.
FIGS. 1 and 2 disclose a conventional electrical connector 1′ for connecting an electrical component 3′, such as a camera module, to a printed circuit board (not shown) via a flexible print circuit 2′, comprising a shell 10′ defining a receiving space 100′ and a spring 11′ assembled in the bottom of the shell 10′. The shell 10′ includes four sidewalls 102′ and a bottom wall 101′ connecting said sidewalls 102′, wherein the receiving space 100′ is formed by the sidewalls 102′ and bottom wall 101′. The spring 11′ has a main portion 110′ resting on the bottom of the shell 10′ and a plurality of elastic arms 111′ pressing against the flexible printed circuit 2′. In assembling, the spring 11′, the flexible printed circuit 2′, and the component 3′ are put in the receiving space 100′ in turn. At the same time, the spring 11′ move downwardly in the action of the component 3′ pressing the flexible printed circuit. The flexible printed circuit 2′ get an elastic force coming from the spring 11′ and, therefore, a steady electrical connection is provided between the component 3′ and the flexible printed circuit 2′.
However, when the component is put into the receiving space, the component will produce an excess force on the spring via the flexible printed circuit. Therefore, the spring might be pressed overly such that the spring force produced by the spring on the flat printed circuit will be reduced.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.